


Quédate conmigo (como si fuera la primera vez)

by newyorkblues



Series: SemiTen Weekend 2021 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (maybe), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotionally Repressed, Established Relationship, Falling In Love Again, Falling Out of Love, Fear, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Memories, Post-Time Skip, Sad Semi Eita, Secret Relationship, a little bit of canon divergence, sad tendou satori
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorkblues/pseuds/newyorkblues
Summary: Tendou y Semi están juntos, pero se encuentran tan lejos que, a veces, sienten que ni siquiera alcanzan a mirarse el uno al otro.--Historia corta en honor del SemiTen WeekendDía 1 — There's only 1 bedDía 2 — Disaster date gone rightDía 3 — First kiss
Relationships: Semi Eita/Tendou Satori
Series: SemiTen Weekend 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184528
Kudos: 7
Collections: SemiTen Weekend 2021





	Quédate conmigo (como si fuera la primera vez)

Tendou Satori sabía que Semi Eita entró al apartamento por la mezcla de aromas que opacó a todo lo demás en el ambiente: el tabaco rancio, el vodka y la cerveza, la sudoración de la piel cuando entra en contacto con los carísimos perfumes y el cabello todavía húmedo.

Intentó fingir que no tenía tanta importancia que llegara. Antaño, Tendou se habría aparecido por el marco de la puerta para esperarle con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos. Con un montón de besos y palabras susurradas al oído de promesas que esperaban algún día cumplir.

Tendou todavía lo esperaba; sin embargo, no estaba seguro de qué tanto lo querría _Semisemi_.

— _¿Satori?_ —preguntó la cansada y rasposa voz del recién llegado; a eso le siguió el repiqueteo del refrigerador en busca de algo para picotear después de una larga noche tocando en un pub—. _Estoy en casa, lindo_.

 _Eso lo sé_ , pensó Tendou para tus adentros. _Claro que estás en casa._

Era casi como si su corazón pudiera adivinar que Semi ya estaba allí. No podía verlo —todavía—, pero ya podía sentir el pulso alcanzando alturas más elevadas que el Empire State. Ese era el _Efecto Semisemi_ ; exactamente como le gustaba llamarle.

Pero ahora… _ahora_ …

Tendou dejó que Semi continuara con lo suyo; conociéndole, atacaría el contenedor con los quesos y les echaría algo de sal extra, porque era una persona _salera_ y que siempre quería todo con un poco más de sabor. Siempre un poco más de intensidad.

Seguro iría directo al pack de latas de Pepsi sin azúcar que Tendou compraba solamente para él; porque no había nada más insulso que una Pepsi sin azúcar.

Se desnudaría de camino al cuarto después de atiborrarse de comida tras el subidón de adrenalina que le provocaban los conciertos. Si bien el apartamento pertenecía a Tendou, ninguno de los dos era realmente ordenado —no tenía importancia si una camisa empapada en sudor acababa sobre el piso de parqué, no mientras pudieran refregarse sobre sábanas limpias y con perfume a rosas, entre besos y caricias compartidas en la oscuridad.

Y dormían la misma cama. Siempre en la misma.

No es como si hubiera otra, de todas formas.

Mentiría si dijera que no continuaba esperándolo, todavía —la suavidad con la que Semi agarraba su piel y la firmeza de su tacto, como explorando una tierra que conoce de memoria, pero jamás deja de asombrarle.

Ahora era todo distinto. Llevaba ya varias semanas siéndolo, al menos para Tendou —pero no tenía idea de cómo sacar el tema sin que Semi se pusiera a la defensiva por sus acusaciones.

Unas acusaciones que quizá no comprendía porque no era capaz de verlas: Semi siempre había sido lento, cabeza dura, impulsivo. Incapaz de ver la realidad hasta que esta le explotaba en el centro de la cara como una supernova.

Para Tendou era más lento, como un árbol echando raíces en alguna parte del mundo: primero eran los cambios sutiles, luego eran las diferencias medianas que iba encontrando poco a poco creciendo entre los dos como un abismo.

Y no es como si tuviera miedo del abismo. Tendou hubiera creado un puente con sus manos, o tal vez descendido a las sombras del mismo y trepar de regreso hasta la otra orilla en la que Semi se encontraba —lo haría todo con tal de luchar un _poco más_ por su relación.

La suave cabellera de Semi apareció por la puerta junto con su silueta —estaba mucho más delgado que cuando jugaban juntos al voleibol en la prestigiosa Academia Shiratorizawa, pero sus hombros eran amplios y le invitaban a envolverlos con sus brazos.

Tendou le miró prepararse para la cama; usando solo un viejo short de él mismo, perfumando y limpiando algunas zonas de su cuerpo que quizá no estarían tan pulcras como siempre. Quería decirle que eso no importaba.

Que eso y ninguna otra cosa realmente importaba. No mientras estuvieran juntos.

_Y si estamos juntos, ¿por qué realmente no siento que sea de esa forma?_

El cuerpo de Semi se arrastró en el interior de las sábanas que cambió esa misma tarde. Tendou se derritió en su propio interior cuando las manos de Semi reptaron desde su cadera hasta el estómago por debajo de la amplia camiseta para dormir.

Aprovechó para besarle en el hueco de los hombros, debajo de la oreja, también en la cabeza que hace no mucho había rapado. Aunque Semi entristeció de ver su cabello rojo y rebelde siendo botado a la basura, nunca dejó de decirle lo guapo que era a sus ojos.

—Te extrañé —dijo Semi entre besos que eran lo único que parecía resonar en la noche—. Te extrañé mucho. Ojalá hubieras ido al concierto.

Tendou se aguantó las ganas de rodar los ojos. Como si él no hubiese deseado aquello…

Si por Tendou fuera, sería el primero en aparecerse. El primero en conseguir una cerveza de miel y un asiento en cada bar, cafetería, librería, pub o mohosa discoteca en la que llamaran a la banda de Semisemi para tocar.

No era su culpa. Tendou solía asumir algunas cargas si eso evitaba los conflictos; no es como si le afectara siempre y cuando supiera la verdad en el fondo. Pero no esa vez.

Esa noche no quería asumir la culpa por algo que estaba mucho más allá de sus manos.

—Sabes que nada me haría más feliz que ser tu fan número uno en tus conciertos, Semisemi —respondió Tendou con la misma liviandad y alegría que utilizaba siempre; era difícil no sonreír cuando hablaba con Semi, incluso si la situación era complicada—; pero si mi memoria todavía no me falla y no estoy desarrollando Alzheimer, recuerdo bastante bien que fuiste tú quien me dijo que lo mejor sería que no fuera.

La tensión que brotó en ese mismo instante podría haber sido cortada incluso con el movimiento de un solo dedo. Tendou sintió el agarre de Semi sobre su cuerpo tensarse, y automáticamente volteó al otro lado de la cama con un chasquido de lengua.

—Ahí vamos de nuevo…

—No soy yo el que trajo el tema a colación, Eita-kun —Tendou le miró por encima de su huesudo hombro—; pero si lo deseas, podemos ignorar el elefante en la habitación. Ya venimos haciéndolo hace semanas, ¿qué daño le hace un día más?

Semi volvió a girar para darle una chispeante mirada cargada de muchísimas emociones que no era capaz de poner en una sola palabra; pero podía ver perfectamente lo que cruzaba a través del corazón de su novio como si fuera el suyo propio.

—No tengo idea de qué hablas exactamente, si te soy sincero —carraspeó Semi con gran incomodidad—; no sé qué es lo que podríamos estar ignorando, Satori. Déjate de tonterías.

—Y si no sabes de qué hablo, ¿para qué te molestas tanto, Semisemi?

Aquello pareció enojar todavía más a Semi. No es como si Tendou no supiera que la condescendencia hacía brotar la ira en el otro como lava ardiendo en el interior de un volcán a punto de despertar; pero tampoco podía evitarlo.

Era casi como si un titiritero estuviera poseyendo su alma, sus pensamientos, su cuerpo. Ahora que había dejado las palabras abandonar su lengua… ya no era capaz de retener ninguna de ellas.

—Si es por lo del concierto, sabes que es porque los medios locales hablan más de la cuenta. No quiero exponerte a todo eso —masculló Semi con la mitad del rostro enterrándose en la almohada—. Ya viste lo que ocurrió con Bokuto. Les acosaron tanto que casi enviaron a Akaashi a terapia.

 _Ah_ , la vieja excusa de lo que ocurrió con Bokuto Koutarou, el baterista de la banda. Aquel que comenzó en toda esa aventura musical estando en pareja con otro hombre, pero los medios locales —y los vecinos, y las discográficas, y todo el mundo— de Miyagi les persiguieron tanto que casi quebraron sus espíritus y su relación.

No es como si fuera una sorpresa que Miyagi era un pueblo retrógrado, perdido en la antigüedad con algunas de sus creencias.

Un lugar bastante violento para gente como Bokuto y su novio, Akaashi.

Para gente como Semi y Tendou.

Pero Tendou no era Akaashi, y Semi no era Bokuto; sus estabilidades mentales eran un poco más fuertes que las de un pobre muchacho inseguro y ansioso.

Tendou vivió toda su existencia soportando acosos, palabras negativas, golpes, el ser llamado un monstruo por haber sido diferente —¿diferente a _qué_? Realmente no lo sabía—; que Semi pensara que no podía con unas cuantas viejas chismosas y periodistas sin material para sus periódicos era un poco insultante, de hecho.

—No es como si te pidiera que me presentes oficialmente como tu novio. Sabes que me importa muy poco la clase de relación que quieras que tengamos, y puedo adaptarme con facilidad a los deseos de la persona que amo —La voz le tembló con aquello último—, pero que debas esconderme como si tuviera la peste se está volviendo un poco molesto, Semisemi. En especial porque…

No fue capaz de soltar lo que seguía. Era como si su mente se arremolinara tanto que decidió bloquear a su propia lengua para no soltar una estupidez tan grande como una casa.

Semi, que ahora se había girado otra vez para enfrentarle —y sus ojos avellana centelleaban con algo sombrío, mientras que su ceño iba tan fruncido que pensaría que le quedaría una arruga permanente—, trató de alentarle a continuar usando una mueca algo odiosa.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó, ansioso—. ¿En especial porque…?

Tendou arrugó la nariz. Dio un último suspiro, y se cubrió con las mantas olor a rosas como si eso pudiera protegerlo del mundo exterior. Las manos de Semi se agarraron de las suyas para tirar hacia abajo la misma sábana; no fue brusco ni violento, pero sí podía sentir el temblor en sus manos mientras le miraba a los ojos.

—Dímelo —espetó Semi casi en una súplica—. Satori, si no me lo dices no puedo arreglarlo. Quiero arreglarlo. Déjame arreglar algo por ti una vez, por favor.

Tendou sonrió con tristeza. ¿Cómo podía enojarse con su novio si le ponía ojitos de cachorro herido?

Eran los mismos ojitos que puso cuando le dijo tras su graduación de preparatoria « _la verdad es que me gustas, Semisemi_ »; la misma mirada nerviosa y confundida cuando acunó sus mejillas entre los dedos para plantarle un primer beso bajo el atardecer de Miyagi que jamás podría olvidar.

—¿Crees que me gusta verte de la mano o besuqueándote con chicas distintas en cada pub en el que tocas? —Tendou exhaló—. No soy una persona celosa, pero, ¿no piensas que la cosa se está escapando un poco de tus manos?

La mirada desorbitada que Semi le regaló fue casi un poema que podría haber escrito en una noche de insomnio.

—Sabes que soy yo el que lo arregla todo, Semisemi —Tendou le regaló una sonrisa nostálgica, pero aquello no estaba ayudando a calmar al otro—. No tienes que preocuparte por mí. Fue solo un desliz. Está todo bi-…

Semi dio un manotazo para alejarlo de su rostro. Ahora los ojos le brillaban de verdad, pero lo hacían anegados en las lágrimas de furia que no podía contener durante las discusiones y enfrentamientos.

 _Qué bonito es tener alguien de escorpio en tu vida_ , rio amargamente en su interior. _Sienten todo tan profundo que es inevitable querer hasta con ellos para que te quieran con toda esa pasión._

—No puede _estar bien_ si tú no me hablas, Satori —masculló Semi de mala gana—. Te jactas de ser el mejor leyendo los sentimientos de los demás, pero, ¿acaso alguna vez te detuviste a leerte a ti mismo? ¿ _Eh_?

Semi hizo un corto silencio para inspirar fuerte en un intento de detener las lágrimas enrarecidas que pronto saldrían a borbotones de sus ojos.

—¿No será que lo quieres arreglar todo porque así compensas el hecho de que no tienes idea de cómo repararte a ti mismo?

Trató de fingir —consigo mismo— que esas palabras no eran dolorosas.

Lo eran.

Más que nada por la seguridad y rapidez con las que Semi escupió aquel veneno. _Ah_ , volvió a pensar. _¡Qué lindos eran los de escorpio!_

No tenía dudas de que Semi llevaba mucho tiempo pensando esas cosas. Quizá lo hacía desde años atrás cuando apenas comenzó su relación. Tal vez lo pensaba desde el mismo día en que le conoció.

 _Semi es muy lindo_ , era lo que todos decían. _Es tan lindo como una flor ponzoñosa que te atrae con sus estridentes colores hasta que te acercas, te embriagas de su aroma y ya es demasiado tarde para huir._

Aun así, Semi debió ver la pizca de dolor en los ojos de Tendou —incluso si continuaba sonriéndole como siempre lo hacía, como siempre se obligaba a sí mismo para aplacar el dolor en el corazón; porque cuando uno sonríe significa que las cosas están bien, ¿cierto?

Semi debió ver aquella pizca de dolor porque su propio rostro se deformó en un horror de quien se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho. Como el de un niño pequeño empujando a otro por el tobogán porque cree que es más fuerte de lo que parece, pero en realidad va a dejarle una marca bajo el mentón para siempre.

— _Riri_ —Semi tragó saliva, y que usara aquel apodo especial que solo utilizaba en momentos específicos fue todavía más doloroso—. De verdad no quise decir eso. Juro que no estaba pensando… juro que yo…

Tendou le tomó por la muñeca para apoyar la punta de los dedos contra los del otro. Aquella acción descolocó tanto a Semi que se calló al instante.

—¿A qué le tienes miedo? —Le cortó Tendou sin mirarle al rostro, sino a sus dedos que entrechocaban las yemas entre sí.

—¿Huh?

—¿A qué le tienes miedo, Eita-kun?

Semi tragó saliva otra vez. Por la manera en que movía sus labios debía tener ya la boca pastosa y reseca a causa de los nervios. Ahora que Tendou buscaba su mirada, era este quien la evitaba a toda costa.

—Ya te dije a qué le tengo miedo —contestó Semi con la voz ronca y las comisuras de sus ojos arrugándose—. Te dije que me asusta lo que puedan hacerte, o en lo que se convierta esto cuando…

¿ _Esto_?

¿Su relación, todos esos minutos de amor se reducía solamente a un « _esto_ »?

La mano de Semi temblaba bajo la suya, y estaba seguro que la sentía un poco más pegajosa y fría que segundos atrás.

Si Tendou lo pensaba, era sí mismo quien debía estar poseído por alguna entidad. Él no era realmente así —la clase de persona que buscaba orillar al otro para sacarle una verdad que no estaba, tal vez, listo para afrontar.

¿Por qué tanto miedo? ¿Por qué tantas inseguridades aflorando como si fueran dos pequeños que aprendían apenas lo que significaba la palabra amor?

Quizá nunca habían aprendido sobre ello. O puede que no juntos, como Tendou creyó durante años.

Semi nunca les había llamado novios, si lo pensaba. Semi nunca quería aparecer en público, recordaba.

Siempre había una excusa. Un _pero_ punzante que les estancaba para siempre en el punto de partida, y volvía todo más frustrante.

—¿A qué le tienes miedo, Eita? —repitió Tendou una vez más, pero su voz era serena.

— _No sé_ , ¿de acuerdo? —gruñó Semi, y se soltó del agarre de Tendou para frotarse el cansado rostro—. No tengo idea de qué es lo que me asusta. No sé si puedas verlo con tus _oh_ , poderes mágicos, ¡pero tengo miedo! ¡Me asustan muchas cosas y afrontarlas me da todavía más pavor!

—Sí —Tendou asintió. Dio un largo y cansado suspiro—, creo que puedo verlo.

Por primera vez en la noche, Semi y Tendou sostuvieron sus miradas. Rara vez conseguían hacerlo por tanto tiempo sin que Semi la alejara con sus mejillas sonrojadas o con Tendou riendo como un maníaco por lo tierno de la situación.

Ahora no había sonrojos. Reír se sentía más lejano que llegar a otra galaxia.

—Buenas noches, Semisemi —suspiró Tendou siendo quien rompía el contacto visual y se giraba para agazaparse contra su propio cuerpo—. Espero descanses.

Hubo otro silencio hasta que Semi chasqueó la lengua, y sintió su piel rozar las sábanas para girar hacia el costado totalmente opuesto del suyo. Ni una sola mosca voló en aquel cuarto; ambos contuvieron la respiración para no dejar ver que continuaban despiertos, pensando, a escasos centímetros de distancia, pero con sus mentes volando por el vacío.

Había una sola cama, después de todo.

Pero también un abismo tan grande que ni aunque Tendou construyera el puente más grande sería capaz de cruzar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi SemiTen Weekend va a consistir de una historia de tres capítulos, cada uno siguiendo uno de los prompts ksadfhd al menos los que más pensé que podrían aplicar a esto que pensé. No sé cómo saldrá la historia, pero espero que bien uwu y más que nada espero que lo disfruten
> 
> Muchas gracias a quienes lean <3


End file.
